Tony's Heaven Is Eve's Hell
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post movie. A while after the two packs become one with each other, Winston tragically dies after contracting a lethal illness unexpectedly. A few weeks later, Tony and Eve fall in love, but struggle with it in ways that are musical antitheses. "Heaven's Light" and "Hellfire" from Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame are parodied in this fanfic.


Greetings! I am about to write yet another Alpha And Omega fanfic, but I'm not combining it with Disney's Hercules this time! Nope, I've decided on a change in pace. I'm going to combine Alpha And Omega with Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame now. After all, the fics I've done with spin-offs of songs like God Help The Outcasts, Heaven's Light and Hellfire(all of them for that show Road Rovers, but that makes this all the more of a change of pace)so far have been well reviewed and/or faved, and furthermore, if Winston were to pass away and Eve would want for Tony after the long time it took her to get over Winston's death, plus Tony would suddenly feel lustful towards Eve due to his lack of a mate(given his mate most likely passed on prior to the movie)and how Eve was single again by chance, one would wonder how such a scenario would go down. Especially if they both had the hots for each other, and this is my theory of how Tony and Eve would react to this sort of happenstance in different ways and individually, each in their respective dens. In this story, Tony sings about his newborn longing for Eve with a spoof of "Heaven's Light" from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, and Even sings about her newfound desire for Tony with a spoof of "Hellfire" from that very same Disney film. My, all things considered, this can't end well. Or can it? Find out by reading this fic.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place about four months after the events of Alpha And Omega.

Don't think my having Winston dead in this fic means I dislike Winston. In fact, I like him a lot and think he is a very good character. However, I need him dead in this story in order to set the trend and allow the plot to be realistic. After all, Tony can't go lusting after a married she-wolf, and Eve is certainly not the kind of mate to betray her husband, especially one she loves as much as Winston and vice versa, in order to get laid with another male. So Winston dying seemed like the only way to make this kind of story make sense.

I do not own any of the characters, as they all belong to Alpha And Omega. And, as the songs "Heaven's Light" and "Hellfire" both belong to the Disney film titled The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, they are Disney's songs, so I don't own those, either.

Tony's Heaven Is Eve's Hell

It was both a happy time and a sad time for Tony. Why was this? It was sad for him, and for every other wolf in Jasper Park, for that matter, because four months after the Western and Eastern packs had united and become one with each other, Humphrey and Kate also marrying, along with Garth and Lily doing the same, Winston had unexpectedly contracted a fatal illness. Every wolf, be it Eve, Kate, Lily, Tony, Garth, Humphrey, Candy, Sweets, Reba, Janice, Mooch, Salty, Shakey or anyone else from either pack, did everything they possibly could to comfort him and/or give him water, food and/or medicine, as well as to try and find a way to cure him before it was too late, but soon enough, both he and they had to accept he was a goner. So everyone did all they could to make his final days of life as happy and nice for him as possible, and when his time had finally come, he thanked everyone for all they did for him and all they would have of course done had it been possible, and taking a look into the eyes of everyone one final time each, he had Eve do it last so the final pair of eyes he saw would be those of his beloved mate and lady love of a wife. After he looked into her eyes, he made it clear he could not have possibly asked for a better pack of wolves to be part of, nor for a better friend than Tony, a better mate than Eve, a better pair of daughters than Kate and Lily and a better pair of son in laws than Humphrey and Garth, and these were his last words as his sickness finally got to the point of its lethalness. The killer disease caught up to him fully, and he lay his head down and at last closed his eyes forever. Every single wolf performed a howling requiem for Winston instantaneously thereafter.

It was one not unlike the howling requiem done for Kate when everyone believed her to have been killed by those stampeding caribou. The sad irony was that back then, Kate turned out to have survived, much to the delight of everyone, especially Humphrey, Winston and Eve. But in this case, Winston was really gone, and everyone cried for him along with their howling of grief and mourning. Kate, Lily, Eve and Tony in particular. Fittingly, Tony would comfort the crying Eve while also weeping himself, and likewise, Eve consoled the crying Tony between her own tears. Everyone else did what they could to comfort someone, but Tony and Eve's consoling of each other was by far the most blatant of the many occurring.

For a few weeks, everyone went all about their usual routines each day, but silently and with little or no cheer or joy at all. Nothing was the same without Winston, and it was quite a while before they got over it enough to be as close to being back to normal as they could be. Ironically, after these weeks had passed, a very sudden and startling realization hit Tony, as well as Eve. They were starting to get hard and hot for one another. Neither wanted to believe it at first, and neither could believe or understand it at all, but soon enough, both realized it as factual, though neither told each other or anybody else.

That night, Eve and Tony would express how they felt to themselves, each in a similar yet different way. Though all the other wolves were in their dens and sleeping by now, Tony was wide awake, unable to sleep due to how he was currently feeling all of a sudden, something which surprised him, and Eve was surprised by having the same feelings herself. We are going to look at the matter applying to both of them and the identical yet contrasting ways they dealt with it and what it was doing, plus what it meant here.

Tony, though he would indeed miss Winston a lot, given their friendship, could not help but feel good on the inside where Eve was concerned. The way she'd consoled him and vice versa after Winston died, even if it was now a few weeks since then? The way she was such a fiery and independent kind of woman? The way he had missed his long deceased and beloved mate the way he was now missing Winston for so long? It wasn't hard to understand why Tony was suddenly getting erotic feelings for Eve after a while of everyone healing as much as they could over the past few weeks, in spite of how he still respected her feelings and Winston's memory, and therefore did all he could to keep them to himself, though this proved most difficult, also for obvious reasons. And, as soon as he could tell that no one could hear him due to how everyone was fast asleep, he looked up to the full moon on that night and began to sing.

"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of wolf mates walking in the night." He saw the shape of wolf lovers in the stars of the starry night sky and sang on: "They had some kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light. I myself once did know that warm and loving glow. I loved my mate with all my might. She loved me, too, but one day she died, and ascended to heaven's light. Sadly, Winston now has, too, but on the bright side, Eve and I, in mourning him, did unite. I dare to dream that she may fall in love with me, and as I go to sleep tonight…" During this singing, he'd seen the visages of Winston and Eve nuzzling, love between himself and his mate, himself and Winston talking and finally himself and Eve grieving for Winston's passing in the stars, in that order and each visage changing to its successor. He, at this moment now, however, took one look at the moon while walking back to his den and saw in the moon a shadow visage of Eve and himself nuzzling as mates. He finished his song while he reentered his den and lay down to rest: "…my dark, cold den seems warm and bright. I swear it must be heaven's light!" Finally, he closed his eyes and quickly dozed off, dreaming beautiful, happy dreams about Eve and himself together, as well as equally beautiful, happy dreams of the way things would be were Winston still alive now. Both soothed the grieving, painful feelings of sadness that were clinging to his spirit and soul now that his best friend was no more.

Unbeknownst to Tony, though, he was actually one of TWO wolves who was still awake while everyone else was deeply sound asleep. Ironically, the other wolf who was awake was both deep in her den and unaware that Tony was awake as well. As you might have guessed, that wolf was Eve. And unlike Tony, who couldn't help but feel blessed to possibly have Eve as a mate to be despite how much he missed Winston and wished he didn't have to have died, Eve was both all around missing Winston AND conflicted about how she was feeling. She felt like she had, in some way, somehow, been cursed if she was starting to get smitten towards Tony. So, to try and sort things out with herself, she left her den to walk around Jasper Park and clear her head. Soon, she saw two campers who were leaving their campfire in order to get water with which to put it out, and once they were gone from sight, she could tell she only had so much time to use the fire in question, which she saw as the only way to comprehensively face how she felt right now, as a means of setting things straight. So she ran up to it, albeit softly, so no one would hear her, and a second later, she was looking to that small campfire, though was far enough away from it so she wouldn't get burned by the crackling flames.

In the next instant, she was saying to herself: "Dammit, how can this be happening? I may like Tony well enough, and he may have been good friends with Winston and also given me comfort and vice versa after he died, but surely this can't have developed into what I think it has, can it?" She then heard voices in the background singing Latin. They were the voices of the souls of her ancestors, deceased parents and deceased relatives. What they were singing consisted of: "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti(I confess to God almighty)Beatae Mariae semper Virgini(To blessed Mary ever Virgin)Beato Michaeli archangelo(To the blessed archangel Michael)Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)."

She looked up to the sky and saw the visage of Winston's soul in heaven, beginning to sing herself: "My darling mate Winston, you know that I'm a righteous girl. Of my greatness I am justly proud." The voices who had sung Latin before sung more Latin: "Et tibit Pater(And to you, Father)." Eve continued to sing: "My darling mate Winston, you know I've far more purity than any perverted, licentious crowd!" The Latin singing voices in the sky sung: "Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)." She subsequently saw a visage of Tony in the fire prancing around and kept on singing: "Then tell me, dear Winston, why I see him prancing there! Why his fiery eyes still scorch my soul!" The Latin singing souls of her ancestors, parents and relatives sang on out: "Cogitatione(In thought)." Eve sang on with: "I see him! I feel him! The sun within his tan, brown fur is blazing in me out of all control!" The fire Tony looked at her horny-like and the lot of voices that sang Latin sang it once more: "Verbo et opere(In word and deed)."

Eve backed away a bit and sang out: "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my fur! This burning desire for Tony, Garth's father!" Suddenly, numerous demonic wolves appeared all around here, and Eve turned to see them, going out: "It's not my fault!" The wolf demons all sang: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Eve cried: "I'm not to blame!" The demon wolves all repeated: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Eve let loose: "It's the one called Tony! The wolf who set this flame!" The demonic wolves sang in unison: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!" Eve yowled: "It's not my fault…" The demon wolves sang together once again: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Eve yelped: "…if in a way…" All of the wolf demons sang at once: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Eve then completed this verse with: "…the devil showed himself on my mate's dying day!" The demonic wolves simultaneously sang: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!" and all vanished completely while Eve saw the form of the devil appear in the campfire behind the fire Tony, and a fire AntiChrist and fire False Prophet to the sides of the fire Tony and just in front of the fire Satan.

Eve looked up to the sky and sang out powerfully: "Protect me, dear Winston! Don't let this devil cast his spell! Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!" The fire Unholy Trinity all disappeared, but the fire Tony didn't, and the fire Tony then made a pentagram of fire form out of his opening jaws which let loose a shower of hellfire. Eve then, seeing this, sang emphatically: "Kill off Tony in full! And let him taste the fires of hell!" The fire Tony was suddenly attacked by a fire soul of Winston, who made him burn up and scream as he was consumed by flame, and Eve would sing out immediately thereafter: "Or else let him belong to me alone!" At that point, a Tony made out of spiritual energy emerged from the fire and embraced Eve, with Eve embracing it back while she also kissed it on the muzzle and vice versa. Suddenly, she saw the two campers starting to come back with the water they were going to use to douse their campfire, so she fully snapped out of that fantasy, at which point the spiritual energy Tony disappeared completely, and she faced the fire with fury in her eyes.

The next words she sang were: "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, old male, it's your turn! Choose me…" She placed her tail on herself, then took it off, and pointed her nose straight at the campfire, singing on: "…or the fire! Be mine or you will BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!" She backed further away from the fire, since the campers were almost close enough to be able to see she was there by this point, and while the voices of her ancestors, parents and relatives' souls in the sky sang more Latin, this time in the form of: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." Eve sang the words: "Lord have mercy on him…" Once more, the sky voices that sang Latin did so, again singing: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." Eve subsequently sang: "Lord have mercy on me…" She hung her head after this, and when once the Latin singing sky voices sang one final time the words: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." she brought her head back up and looked scary, angry and vicious even by her standards(which was saying a lot)and sang her final line of this song in the form of: "But he will be mine, or…HE…WILL…BUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!" Powerful Gregorian chants played in the background as this happened, and just as Eve finished up with singing this, she quickly took off, and it turned out this was just in time for her to totally disappear from sight before the two campers got close enough to see she was in front of the fire they had made and were now going to put out.

She heard them reach it and pour the water they'd brought for dousing it onto it, thereby putting the fire out completely and leaving nothing but blackened pieces of firewood. She knew she had gotten done just in time, and raced back to her den up the mountain. Just as she'd gotten to the area of the mountain her den was at, though, she paused to catch her breath, as she'd worn herself out vastly running as fast and exerting herself as much as she did to escape the sight of the two campers before they could find out she'd been near their fire and to get back to the part of the mountain her den was located on. By the time she'd rested long enough to move again, she saw that, next to her, was none other than Tony! He said: "Eve?" She was startled and turned to see him, going: "Tony! My, I was not expecting you to be here! I thought you were asleep!" "I was under the same belief about you!" Tony told her. "But I can see we were both wrong about each other! Where were you, anyway?"

Eve then replied: "I was out taking a walk to clear my head. I've been struggling with a lot of thoughts since Winston died and I was at least able to recover enough to move on, even as I will still miss him forever." She then decided to come clean. "To be exact, I was thinking about you." Tony's eyes widened and he told her: "Eve, I'm surprised. Especially since, believe it or not, I have been thinking about you for some time. Granted, I didn't show it and did all I could to keep it hidden and secret, out of respect for you, Winston and the relationship that Winston and you had, but I can't ignore or deny the truth. Eve, I didn't think this would happen, but your now being without a mate, however tragic it is for us and everyone else, and my longtime lack of any mate, have combined with how much I am attracted to you personality-wise and looks-wise to make it so that I am in love with you. I wish I could say it more subtly than this, but I would far rather be honest in such a situation as this. I don't want Winston's soul to look down from the heavens and see me lying to the woman he loves." "Tony, I am glad you came clean like that. For the reason I've been thinking about you is that, despite my love for Winston and how sad I am even now about his having to go, I cannot pretend that I'm in need of a new mate and that I have become highly attracted to and hot for you. I know this probably comes as a shock, and most especially since you've not had a mate for some time and I loved Winston for as long as I knew him, plus your son and my younger daughter being married might make that sort of thing rather awkward, but I can't sugarcoat or twist it. I long for you, Tony. I'm in love with you now, just like you're now in love with me. My apologies to Winston, and I can tell you're sorry about this to your original mate, but there's no doubt about it."

Following this was a long, awkward silence. Tony broke it when he softly said: "Eve, if what you and I say is indeed true, which I can tell it most certainly is, then let us begin our new relationship. It is what we know has become inevitable, and it is what my mate and Winston both would want from us now that they are in heaven, even as I still will love my mate and remember Winston as my closest friend, while you will still love Winston and remember him as your first of mates, for all time. It may seem a bit soon, and we will obviously have to arrange a marriage if we both want that to happen, as well, but it's better to do it this way than to deny, resist, beat around the bush and/or procrastinate." Eve could see the validity and soundness in Tony's words and she nodded, saying: "You are wise to make such a choice as that and suggest that I do much the same, Tony." With that, they kissed, and their muzzles did not separate for some time. As the two new mates closed their eyes while kissing, Tony thought: "At last, I have a mate again, and at last, my beautiful son Garth once more has a mother. Winston, if you are watching this, then I promise you, I will do everything I can to be a good husband to her like you were to her, and like I was to my first mate, and make you proud as you watch from heaven. You will always be my dearest friend and in my heart, just like you will always be her first mate and in hers." At exactly the same time as Tony thought this, Eve thought: "Thank you, Winston. I am no longer without a mate and I am glad that you made it clear Tony and I would be one with each other and thus he'd not have to die. I was hesitant at first, as I still love you even when you're dead, but now I can see it does not destroy the love we had and will forever have, just like I'll forever have love with Tony. I can tell he'll be as good a father for Kate and Lily as he was for Garth, just like you were a good father for them and a good mate for me, which Tony will be as well."

Finally, both thought at the same time, though neither knew it: "I never have to reveal the song I sang about my new mate tonight." A little bit after this, they were done kissing, and they gave each other a quick nuzzle before Tony asked: "Would you like to sleep in my den tonight, Eve?" "Why, thank you." Eve smiled. "And you can sleep in mine tomorrow, if you want, even though we're going to have to find a time to arrange a wedding." "Oh, but of course." Tony said to her, "and my thanks to you." So both walked to Tony's den and snuggled up, hugging tightly and closely to each other before falling asleep. They had a beautiful future ahead, and both made a firm, silent promise to themselves to never let it be known what they'd sung on this night. Not to each other, and not to anyone else at all. It was a secret that was now dead and buried.

So, how did you like this change in pace? Please rate and review, everybody!

THE END


End file.
